Modern work machines are used to perform many different applications in the areas of construction, agriculture, landscaping, and mining. To perform these applications, multiple types of work tools are generally mounted to work machine lift arms or other articulated members, and may connect to one or more of the work machine's hydraulic mechanisms. A work machine operator may drive the work machine, and control any work tool attached thereto, through the use of various operator interfaces.
Each work tool that is interchanged with the work machine may operate most efficiently at a different power level. For instance, the power demand for a machine using a bucket to dig a trench may be completely different than the power demand for a machine using a grader to level a slope. The operator has to alter the work machine operation in response to a change in work tools. This results in the performance and efficiency of the work machine being dependent on the experience level of the operator.
Current systems may be configured to alter work machine operation based on a change in work tools include changing machine parameters related to hydraulic mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 7,539,570 describes a method for sensing an operational characteristic indicative of a work tool application. Based on the operational characteristic, the work machine is altered by changing parameters such as hydraulic cylinder pressure, cylinder position, and hydraulic fluid flow. Although this method may recognize different work tools, the control of the power generation of the work machine is not altered.